


Ход истории

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Inquisition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Изменить ход истории легко, остановить — невозможно.





	Ход истории

Среди стола, заваленного рулонами тонкой чертежной бумаги, сломанными перьями и пустыми чернильницами с потеками от разноцветных чернил, маленькая свечка выглядела одиноко и неприкаянно — почти как юноша, сгорбившийся над каким-то чертежом.

— Юстин, это безнадежно. Шел бы ты на мага учиться, имперские вербовщики уже объявили набор.

— Как же ты не понимаешь, папа! Тысячелетиями они пытаются уничтожить зло силой магии, но у них ничего не выходит! В магии все изучено вдоль и поперек, а я хочу изобрести что-то новое! Вот, посмотри, — Юстин выпрямился и с горящими глазами развернул перед отцом свой последний чертеж. — Эту машину я назову катапультой, — с нежностью объяснил он. — С ее помощью можно докинуть стрелы дальше, чем сможет любой лучник, и даже дальше, чем достают заклинания магов!

— Ну хорошо, — страдальчески поморщился отец, так и не взглянув, — если ты хочешь чертить — стань архитектором и строй замки. Ты сможешь заниматься… машинами… в свободное время.

— Нет, папа. Что это за мечта, если не отдавать ей всего себя? Я хочу помочь Империи в борьбе со злом! Я знаю, у меня получится!

Отцу оставалось лишь безнадежно вздохнуть.

***

Прием у господина Верховного Инквизитора был последним шансом Юстина. Военный советник императора посмотрел чертежи, посетовал на разоренную бесконечными войнами казну и вежливо его спровадил, передав пожелание здравствовать досточтимому батюшке. Юстин сам не заметил, как оказался за дверью его кабинета, глупо прижимающим к груди свои рулоны. У магов саму идею превосходства машин над заклинаниями жестоко высмеяли, и Юстин не смог попасть на аудиенцию даже к старшему магистру. Оставались лишь инквизиторы — опора Империи в борьбе с ересью имени Бетрезена. Уж здесь-то его поймут!

— Проходите, молодой человек, — сухо позвал Юстина одетый в рясу секретарь. Нос с легкой горбинкой, умные блеклые глаза и противное имя Юбер — Юстину он почему-то сразу не понравился, и, кажется, взаимно. Но секретарь — это секретарь, благосклонности надо искать у Верховного Инквизитора.

Иоганн Пятый умел и любил внушать трепет, и Юстин, войдя в роскошный кабинет, слегка оробел. Он почему-то ожидал увидеть скромность, подобающую слуге Господа, а столкнулся с кичливым блеском золотых орнаментов и внушительными громадами мебели из баснословно дорогого розового дуба.

— Здравствуй, Юстин. Здоров ли досточтимый отец твой, купец Верок?

Поначалу терявшийся на фоне окружавшей его роскоши, Иоганн Пятый полностью захватывал внимание, едва начинал говорить. Невысокий, кругленький и лысенький, такого любой воин, казалось, прихлопнет одним махом. Но Юстина от одного приветствия мороз продрал по коже.

— Ваше Святейшество, — глубоко поклонился он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, а чертежи не посыпались из вспотевших рук. — Спасибо, отец вполне здоров и шлет вам приветствие.

На самом деле отцу Юстин о предстоящем визите ничего не сказал. Старшина купеческой гильдии, тот предпочитал не иметь дел с инквизицией — за исключением уплаты обязательных податей.

— Что же привело ко мне тебя, сын мой? — Верховный Инквизитор говорил ласково, но слышались за этими словами нотки нетерпеливого безразличия.

У Юстина остался последний шанс доказать, что он чего-то стоит.

Он торопливо выпрямился, не желая тратить крупицы драгоценного времени, и как назло чертежи тут же вывалились из его рук. Неловко поймав их в охапку под все менее благосклонным взглядом Верховного Инквизитора, Юстин покраснел, не зная, куда пристроить остальные, пока будет показывать первый. Секунды утекали, каждая следующая — быстрее предыдущей, и надо было на что-то решаться. Не на пол же свитки бросать! Юстин сунул их под мышку и, неловко придерживая локтем, развернул перед Иоганном Пятым основной чертеж.

Великий Инквизитор мельком глянул на бумагу, скучающе прищурился, но объяснение прерывать не стал. Юстин потихоньку входил в колею, с упоением рассказывая про спусковой механизм, лебедки, жгуты и рычаги, а Иоганн Пятый слушал, думая о своем. Юстин не обращал внимания, увлеченный делом своей жизни. Его не беспокоило ни холодное равнодушие слушателя, ни, наоборот, внезапно загоревшиеся жадностью мутные глаза.

— ...А это значит, — продолжал вещать Юстин, воодушевленный чужим интересом — наконец-то! Его оценили! Теперь все будет совсем по-другому, и он останется в истории как великий борец со злом! — Это значит, что вооруженное катапультами войско можно выставить против магов! — с каждым словом распаляясь все больше, горячо убеждал он. — Да ни один из стражей столиц не устоит!..

И тут Великий Инквизитор вскочил со своего места и обличающе ткнул жирным пальцем:

— Ага! Ересь!

— Что? — разом потеряв весь пыл, беспомощно отступил на шаг Юстин.

— Не ты ли сейчас говорил, что никто из стражей столиц не устоит перед этой мерзостью? Это — кощунство! Великий Мизраэль — ангел, посланный Господом нашим Богом, и нет силы, способной победить его! Ты — еретик! Стража! На костер его и всех членов еретической семьи его! Юбер! Имущество конфисковать в пользу инквизиции, а это, — Иоганн Пятый небрежно ткнул пальцем в покатившиеся по полу свитки и рулоны чертежей, — позаботься сохранить. Это улики. После казни сожжешь.

— Будет исполнено, Ваше Святейшество.

Крики утаскиваемого в подземелья Юстина никто не слушал. Бюрократическая машина Инквизиции, в отличие от так и не построенных военных машин, действовала быстро и слаженно: через три часа все семейство Юстина уже собрали в казематах, через пять Великий Инквизитор произнес с балкона речь для собравшейся толпы, негодуя и сокрушаясь, что семя ереси дает всходы даже в таких уважаемых семьях, как семья бывшего главы купеческой гильдии.

Через шесть часов пепел от догоревших костров смели в грязный мешок и высыпали в сточную канаву.

А чертежи так и остались лежать на дне самого дальнего ящика в секретарском столе. Даже исполнительный и аккуратный секретарь Верховного Инквизитора забыл о них в суете, поднявшейся вокруг поспешного сожжения столь влиятельной семьи. А последовавшая бумажная волокита, связанная с конфискацией немалого имущества, прочно вытеснила последние мысли о приказе сжечь улики. Не вспомнил о чертежах и сам Иоганн Пятый, занятый успокоением встревоженной купеческой гильдии. Торговцы всех мастей, в отличие от наивного Юстина, так и не успевшего понять, за что умирает, прекрасно видели: в Верховном Инквизиторе возобладала жадность, и он лишь нашел повод присвоить немалые богатства лучшего купца Империи. И когда тело Иоганна Пятого нашли пришпиленным к постели, вся империя судачила о том, что купеческая гильдия отомстила за своего. Но доказательств так и не нашли — и не могли найти. Считавшийся умершим младший брат казненного Верока не любил оставлять за собой следов, тем более тех, что навели бы на ни в чем не повинных людей.

Сменилось двое Великих Инквизиторов и бессчетное количество секретарей. Лишь спустя много лет очередной секретарь, оказавшийся дотошнее предшественников, раскопал в куче хлама всеми заброшенные свитки и рулоны. Содержания их он не понял, но на всякий случай отнес в архив и, скрупулезно пронумеровав, сложил в ящичек.

Там они и пролежат, пережив немало лет и событий, последним из которых станет разрушение главного инквизиторского замка и падение Святой Инквизиции. И еще несколько долгих лет после этого, пока в проклятые веками творившихся в них пыток руины не залезет некий любопытный студиозус. Он наткнется на чертежи случайно, а наткнувшись — отнесет знакомому архитектору, еще не зная, что тем самым перевернет всегда остававшийся неизменным и довольный этим мир.

Но будет это лишь две тысячи лет спустя.


End file.
